


Shadows (remake)

by Ravenpaw51 (Lightangel2007)



Series: Warrior cats fan fiction series [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior cats. Warriors. Warrior cats oc. Warriors oc. Cats. Fanfiction. Oc., WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightangel2007/pseuds/Ravenpaw51
Summary: After the death of Driftpaw. Thunderclan spirals into chaos. Half the clan says that apprentices should train harder while the other half suggests more patrols. Meanwhile in Shadowclan. Riverclan attacks and border disputes are become more and more common. Riverclan wages war against the two allies. Thunderclan and Shadowclan.
Series: Warrior cats fan fiction series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683001





	1. Chapter 1

A grey she-kit with blue eyes yawned as she felt the sun touch her pelt. she curled back into a ball wanting to sleep more. a brown she-cat licked her. "Greykit. Dear." she scolded. "It's time to get up" Greykit yawned. "Why?" She asked. Her mother sighed. "You becoming a apprentice today" Greykit jumped up. "Really?!" She asked excited. "Yes" Her mother purred licking her head.  
"Now go out there and dazzle them" Greykit  
nodded and bounced outside. Soon her excited  
evaporated. There were so many cats out there!  
What if she messed up and made a fool of herself?. Her mother nudged her over to the crowd. Greykit stumbled in front of high rock. *oh starclan* she thought. she gulped. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!" Boomed the orange tabby with amber eyes from high rock. The few cats who weren't already there soon gathered around the high  
rock. "Greykit. you have reached the age of six moons. and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on. until you receive your warrior name. you will be known as Greypaw. Your mentor will be Wolfheart. I hope Wolfheart will pass down all she knows on to you."  
The leader yowled. Greypaw nervously walked  
over to Wolfheart's side and touched noses with  
her. "Crowkit. you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Brownleg. I hope Brownleg will pass down all she knows on to you." The leader yowled again.  
"Brownleg. you are ready to take on an apprentice.  
You have received excellent training from  
Greytail. and you have shown yourself to be  
Warm and Thoughtful. You will be the mentor of  
Crowpaw. and I expect you to pass on all you  
know to Crowpaw." Crowpaw smiled and rushed over to his mentor to touch noses with her. "You'll be the best fighter in the forest!" Brownleg purred as she touched noses with her apprentice. "Crowpaw! Greypaw! Crowpaw! Greypaw!" Chanted the crowd of cats. Greypaw nervousness melted away. She thought she might explode with happiness. They were cheering her name!. Greypaw grinned. After a while the crowd dispersed as the warriors and apprentices continued with their duties.  
Greypaw bounded over to her parents. "Aww look  
at that Hillclaw out little kit is all grown up" A grey  
tom with blue eyes purred. Hillclaw purred. "Smallwhisker don't embarrass her" She chuckled batting her mate. "Anyway. I'm very proud of my little kit" Smallwhisker purred. Greypaw smiled warmly at her father before walking over to the fresh kill pile.


	2. Chapter 2

a small brown tabby she-cat stepped forward. her green eyes locked on the rabbit in front of her. Her left ear twitched. She crouched lower getting ready to pounce. lowering her tail she lunged at it. her claws landed on top of it's neck. The rabbit frantically tried to escape her claws but it was no use. The she-cat plunged her claws into its throat.  
She picked the fresh kill up. "That was a good  
catch Dewpaw" Yellow tabby she-cat with green  
eyes mewed as she approached. "Thank you Daisystorm" Dewpaw purred at her mentor.  
"Come on. You can bring that to the queens and then  
i need you to clean out the elders's nests."  
Daisystorm said flicking her tail. "Whyyyyyy"  
Dewpaw groaned.  
Daisystorm smirked. "Well for one. It is your duty  
an-" Daisystorm said before being interrupted by Dewpaw. "Ok fineee I don't need a list" she grumbled. Daisystorm smiled as she led her apprentice back to camp. Dewpaw stared at the trees this wasn't her first time out of camp but she still felt amazed by the size of everything.  
Dewpaw was only apprenticed 2 days ago so  
everything was fairly new to her. Dewpaw bumped  
into Daisystorm when she stopped. "Why did we stop?" Dewpaw asked looking around her mentor. She gasped when she saw the bloody body laying on the ground. "Driftpaw!" She screamed. the sliver tabby's bloody body lied in front of Daisystorm. The rude tom wasn't well liked but Dewpaw still was horrified. Daisystorm picked up one of his bloody paws finding brown fur caught in them. Daisystorm narrowed her eyes. "It could be Brownstar. or Sparrowstripe who killed him" She remarked. "What about Conepaw?" Dewpaw asked.  
Conepaw was Smokepelt and Brownstar's  
daughter. Dewpaw had heard stories about her.  
Many of her denmates said that she would sneak  
on to their clan's territory in the middle of the night and kill unsuspecting cats. Dewpaw hoped that those we're just rumours but she really wasn't sure. Daisystorm gave her a slightly annoyed look. "That pathetic she-cat couldn't hurt a fly" she scoffed. Dewpaw was pretty sure that Conepaw could hurt a fly and probably a young apprentice like her. Pushing the worrying thoughts out of her mind.  
she turned to Daisystorm. "What do we tell  
Mistcloud?" Dewpaw asked nervously. Mistcloud  
was Driftpaw's mother and known for her  
ferocious behavior. Dewpaw defiantly did not want to break the news that the only kit from her first litter had died. Daisystorm's claws dug into the ground. "I'll tell her" she said coldly. Dewpaw nodded. "I will report this to Flamestar" Daisystorm said as she made her way to the camp. a grey she-cat nodded a greeting as Daisystorm walked into camp.  
"I have to speak to Flamestar. Wolfheart"  
Daisystorm said glancing the the deputy..  
Wolfheart tilted her head but nodded. "Follow me"  
she mewed.  
Daisystorm followed Wolfheart into the leader's  
den. Dewpaw tried to follow Daisystorm but  
Wolfheart blocked her. "Sorry only Flamestar and Daisystorm are allowed in there right now" She said. Dewpaw frowned "fine" she grumbled before walking away. Her eyes rested on a dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes who looked a few moons older then her. Dewpaw approached the older apprentice. "Hello Creekpaw" Dewpaw greeted the other apprentice. Creekpaw glanced up at her.  
"Hello Dewpaw how's it going?" Creekpaw asked.  
"Well it's not good.." Dewpaw said quietly.  
Creekpaw seemed to perk up. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "Driftpaw's...dead" Dewpaw choked her voice breaking. Creekpaw's eyes widened. "W-WHAT!" She shrieked. One of the elders poked their head of their den.  
"Hey! Quiet it down will ya?!" The elder snarled  
before disappearing again. "Did Conepaw do it?"  
Creekpaw asked nervously. "I don't know"  
Dewpaw said softly. Creekpaw scoffed. "It was probably her" She said quietly. Dewpaw shifted her paws nervously. "CREEKPAW GET OVER HER NOW!" Boomed a voice from the entrance of camp. Dewpaw jumped. her fur bristled. "I ought to be going now" she grumbled. Creekpaw cast Dewpaw a worried look before walking away. Dewpaw sighed.  
She walked to the nursery. her tail drooping.  
Dewpaw sighed as she gave the rabbit to grey she-  
cat with white stripes and green eyes. She avoided  
making she eye contract with Mistcloud who was  
staring right at her. "Thank you Dewpaw" Grey she-cat with white stripes purred. "Your welcome Rainstone" Dewpaw mewed. her eyes drifted towards Mistcloud's kits. a light grey tom-kit with brown ears and yellow eyes pawing batting Mistcloud's tail. "Stop that" Mistcloud hissed at her kit. The kit flattened his ears. "Sorry mother" he said quietly. Mistcloud scoffed and looked away. Dewpaw walked outside. Daisystorm brushed past her. Dewpaw jumped to the side so she could listen without being seen. "Mistcloud I have some unfortunate news..." Daisystorm said quietly.  
"What is it?" Mistcloud snapped. "Your son  
Driftpaw is....dead" Daisystorm breathed.  
Mistcloud's eyes widened. "WHAT!!" She yowled  
as she jumped up. Daisystorm looked away. "THIS  
IS YOUR FAULT!!" She shrieked at Daisystorm as she got in her face. Mistcloud sliced Daisystorm's cheek. Blood poured from the wound. Daisystorm yelped in pain and stumbled away. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM!!" She yowled. "B-But Snowblaze is his mentor!" Daisystorm argued.  
"I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T GET INTO  
ANY TROUBLE AND THEN THIS HAPPENED" She  
yelled at Daisystorm. A white she-cat with brown  
eyes stormed in. "Mistcloud leave Daisystorm alone" The she-cat hissed. "Bu-" Mistcloud was cut off by the white she-cat. "I said back away from Daisystorm" she hissed. Mistcloud backed away hissing. "Daisystorm get to the medicine den now." The white she-cat said turning to Daisystorm.  
"Thank you Frostblaze" Daisystorm dipped her  
head. Frostblaze narrowed her eyes at Mistcloud  
before walking out. Smallwhisker dragged Driftpaw's dead body into camp. Surprised gasps rippled across the camp as the thunderclan cats slowly gathered around his body. Creekpaw stumbled into camp with her mentor and joined the crowd. Dewpaw nervously sat next inbetween her sister and Creekpaw. Dewpaw saw Mistcloud step  
forward. "I'm sorry Driftpaw" she said quietly as  
she sat down by him. She pressed her face to his  
pelt quietly mourning.


	3. Chapter 3

A yellow tom with black spots watched his clan mates sleep. He smirked realizing the coast was clear. He padded out of camp. "Whitepaw?" He mewed. He felt something heavy land on his back.   
He yelped. He twisted his head around to see a   
fluffy white she-cat with green eyes on top of him.   
"Get off Whitepaw!" He hissed. Whitepaw smirked as she jumped off. "You messed up my fur!" He hissed. Whitepaw rolled her eyes. "Your fur's fine" she scoffed. Spottedpaw frowned at her. "Anyway..you said you wanted to train!" Whitepaw purred. "Yeah I did" Spottedpaw remarked. "Well then let's got to the pond. we won't be disturbed there" Whitepaw said. Spottedpaw nodded but then started grooming himself.   
Whitepaw rolled her eyes disdainfully and kicked   
him. Spottedpaw yelped. "Come on slow poke!"   
She hissed. He mumbled something under his breath angrily. Whitepaw ran ahead. Spottedpaw bolted after her. Whitepaw skidded to a stop once they reached the pond. Bull frogs croaked and jumped into the water. "First let's do the belly rake" Whitepaw said cheerfully. Spottedpaw nodded. Whitepaw lunged at him. Spottedpaw was knocked over easily. He yelped in surprise.   
Whitepaw pinned him. "Well that was easy"   
Whitepaw remarked. "Now you can try to claw   
my belly it will put you in control of the fight" Whitepaw explained. Spottedpaw nodded. Spottedpaw lashed out at Whitepaw's belly with sheathed paws. Whitepaw jumped off him. "Good job" Whitepaw said. Spottedpaw smiled at her. "Thanks" Whitepaw flicked her tail.. "Now you attack me" she mewed. Spottedpaw nodded. Spottedpaw lunged forward pinning her. Whitepaw tried to kick him off but he was too heavy.   
Whitepaw hissed and clawed his belly with her   
sheathed paws. Whitepaw kicked him in the face   
and wiggled free. Spottedpaw clutched his face. "That really hurt Whitepaw!" He whined. Whitepaw rolled her eyes. "WHITEPAW!!" Screeched a voice. Whitepaw jumped. "That Perishstar!" She hissed. Spottedpaw's ears flattened. "Come on!" Whitepaw shouted. Whitepaw ran through the forest tree branches smacked her face. Spottedpaw ran after her.   
He yelped when he tripped on a log and fell face   
first into the mud. He pulled himself up and   
started running again. His vision was blurred with mud. Spottedpaw ran into Whitepaw once they reached the camp. "Whitepaw!" A dark brown tom with orange streaks and green eyes hissed. "Erm. Hello Perishstar" she said nervously. "What in Starclan were you doing out of camp!" He hissed.   
"Training!" Whitepaw mewed. Perishstar's claws   
dug into the dirt. "I told you not to leave camp!" He   
growled. "Come on. I'm sure I could fight off some fish faces trying to make me become a spy!" Whitepaw smirked flicking her tail. Perishstar narrowed his eyes. "Look. Don't go out of camp again got it?" He asked. Whitepaw nodded. Perishstar sighed. "Good. now I need you to go with Rosethorn and Cypresspaw on a boarder patrol" he said. Whitepaw held back a groan. "Fine" she grumbled. "Come on Whitepaw" a ginger tabby with a white underbelly and blue eyes said.   
Whitepaw turned around to follow her. The trio   
padded though the forest. Up ahead Whitepaw   
could her a creek rushing. "See anything   
Rosethorn?" Whitepaw glanced at her deputy. "No" Rosethorn shook her head. a brown she-cat padded ahead of Rosethorn. "Come on!" She called. Whitepaw rolled her eyes and followed. Whitepaw looked over the side. The water was higher then usual. "We're getting close to fourtrees" she remarked. Rosethorn nodded and continued to walk beside the creek. Whitepaw was fish swimming in the water.   
"You think we could catch one?" Whitepaw asked.   
"Maybe. But we're doing boarder patrol right now" Rosethorn said. Whitepaw nodded and kept walking. Whitepaw sniffed the air. "Riverclan's scent is strong here" Whitepaw hissed. "Your right" Rosethorn growled. Whitepaw heard a twig snap.   
"Who was that?!" She snarled. No one answered.   
Whitepaw flicked her tail scanning the area. She   
felt something barrel into her. She yelped in surprise and stumbled back. The Riverclan tom that had barreled into her sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Whitepaw screamed in pain. Rosethorn pulled the tom off and bit his back. He howled in pain. Two more cats rushed over. One was a pale yellow tabby she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes and the other was a ginger tabby tom with orange eyes. The she-cat sliced Rosethorn's cheek.   
Rosethorn yelped and jumped away. Whitepaw   
lunged at the tom that had barreled into her. She   
sunk her teeth into his front leg. Blood stained his black fur. Her howled in pain and kicked Whitepaw off and clawed her side. The ginger tabby tom lunged at the brown she-cat and pinned her. The brown she-cat bit his front paw and twisted it. He screamed in pain and rolled off her. Rosethorn tried to claw the yellow she-cat's face but the she-cat jumped out of the way.   
Whitepaw yanked the black tom's back leg making   
him fall down. He jumped up and clawed her cheek. Whitepaw hissed in paw and clawed his arm. He yelped and stumbled back. The brown she-cat hissed at the ginger tom. "Leave or else..." She snarled. The ginger tom scrambled up limping away.   
"RETREAT!!" He screeched. Whitepaw panted. She  
glared the the Riverclan cats as they ran away. "Pathetic" Rosethorn spat. Whitepaw flicked her right ear but nodded. "Come on. We need to go back before our wounds get infected" Rosethorn remarked. The brown she-cat opened her mouth to argue but Rosethorn interrupted her. "No arguing Cypresspaw come on. now" Rosethorn hissed threateningly. "Fine" Cypresspaw grumbled. Whitepaw followed closely behind Rosethorn. She gazed at the trees. It was getting close to leaf-bare.   
Which meant it would be much colder and less   
prey would be out. Whitepaw glanced at   
Cypresspaw who was behind her. Cypresspaw was mumbling angry curse about her mentor Rosethorn. Whitepaw rolled her eyes at this and sped up. Soon they entered camp. "What happened?!" Perishstar asked. "Some Riverclan cats attacked us" Rosethorn explained. "We chased them off" Perishstar nodded. "Very well. Go to the medicine den I'm sure Eaglesnow and Deerpaw have some cobwebs"  
He mewed. Rosethorn nodded and led Whitepaw   
and Cypresspaw into the medicine den.   
In one next there was a old fluffy black she-cat with green eyes being tended to by a brown tom with orange stripes and amber eyes.   
"Hello Deerpaw" Whitepaw greeted the Brown tom. Deerpaw nodded a greeting. "I see you got in a fight" he said. He flicked his tail. "Eaglesnow is looking for herbs right now" He mewed. He padded over to the herbs. He picked up some cobwebs. He walked over to Rosethorn and plastered the. cobwebs on her wounds. He did the same thing with Whitepaw and Cypresspaw. Cypresspaw shot Deerpaw a sly look as she left the medicine den.   
Whitepaw glared at her and walked out as well.   
Rosethorn glanced at the old she-cat Deerpaw was   
tending to. "What happened to her?" She asked. "Greencough" he said. Rosethorn nodded. "You still have catnip right?" She asked. "not right now. Eaglesnow is getting some" he responded. Rosethorn thought for a moment before leaving the medicine den.


	4. Chapter 4

Perishstar yawned as he woke up. He blinked and got up. "Go back to sleep" Rosethorn said sleepily. Perishstar shook his head at his mate. "It's the middle of the night" Rosethorn argued.   
"Something feels wrong.." He whispered. Rosethorn   
got up. "Have you heard from the spy?" Rosethorn   
asked. Perishstar shook his head. "Ok well.. is that what your worried about?" She asked. "Oh now I remember. yes I totally wake up in the middle of the night so I can worry about a spy" he said sarcastically. "Well..what are you worried about?" Rosethorn asked.   
"Nothing!" He purred. " I just wanted to wake you   
up" Rosethorn groaned as she shoved her face into the moss. Perishstar curled up next to her. the two Shadowclan cats soon drifted to sleep.

Perishstar was awoken by Rosethorn. "Perishstar! Riverclan's scent is on our side of the border!" She said. "Send a patrol to chase them out" Perishstar yawned sleepily. Rosethorn nodded and ran out of the leader's den.   
"Spottedpaw! Blackshadow! Oakleaf!" Rosethorn   
yowled. Spottedpaw ran over followed by a black   
tom with green eyes and a dark brown she-cat with a dark orange underbelly and amber eyes. Rosethorn padded out. "What's going on?" Spottedpaw asked. "Riverclan crossed the border" Rosethorn said. The black tom growled a little.   
Rosethorn flicked her tail signaling to be quiet.   
They soon reached the creek. Down below were 4 Riverclan cats. at least 1 of them seemed to be only apprentices but the other 3 were Warriors. "Follow my lead" Rosethorn whispered. Quietly she jumped down and landed on all 4 paws 3 fox-lengths away from the Riverclan cats. The thud of Rosethorn jumping down was muffled by the rushing water.   
Spottedpaw jumped down beside her and so did the dark brown she-cat and black tom. Rosethorn lunged at one of the warriors and pinned him.  
The warrior bit her arm and flung her off.   
Rosethorn scrambled to her feet. Her one of her   
back legs was sprained. Spottedpaw flung himself at a Riverclan apprentice and sunk his   
teeth into her front paw. She yelped in pain and shook him off. The dark brown she-cat hissed at the other warrior and cut his ear. He hissed in pain. "Oakleaf" he snarled. Oakleaf glared at her former mentor and clawed his chest. Blood poured from his wound. He howled in pain and screeched at the top of his lungs. He went limp.   
The warrior Rosethorn was fighting sliced her ear   
and jumped away. Rosethorn lunged at him and bit   
his ear. He yelped and shook her off. He lashed out at her flank. She shrieked and attempted to claw his face but he jumped out of the way. He clawed her side. Rosethorn hissed in pain and scratched his nose. He yowled in pain and reared up on his back legs and raked his claws against her back. Rosethorn screamed in pain. The Riverclan apprentice Spottedpaw was fighting clawed his muzzle. Spottedpaw yelped and clawed her flank. She hissed threateningly and bit his back leg. He yelped and clawed her eye. She shrieked and barreled into him. She clawed his side and then pinned him. He screamed in pain and thrashed around. The black tom clawed the warrior Rosethorn was fighting. He yowled in pain and flung the black tom into the creek.   
"BLACKSHADOW!!" Screeched Rosethorn. Rosethorn ran over to the creek and tried to fish   
him out. But it was too late. Blackshadow had drifted under the water. Rosethorn fought   
back the tears and lunged at the warrior that had thrown him in. He kicked her away. He snarled and jumped on top of her. He pinned her easily. Rosethorn thrashed around trying to shake him off. A ginger tom lunged at Oakleaf and bit the back of her neck. She shrieked and fell to the ground limp. Spottedpaw's eyes widened. "OAKLEAF!" he yowled. The grey tom pinning Rosethorn down smirked. "We're done here. Come on Breezepaw. You too Flamewing" he hissed. The black she-cat on top of Spottedpaw rushed over to the grey tom. The ginger tom that killed Oakleaf stepped away from her body and ran over. The 3 Riverclan cats ran away. Spottedpaw helped Rosethorn up. "Lets go..." He said quietly. Rosethorn nodded sadly. She picked up Oakleaf's body and dragged it away.


	5. Chapter 5

A grey tom with yellow eyes lunged at his apprentice. Breezepaw lashed out at his face with unsheathed paws. He hissed in pain and clawed her ear. She hissed and lunged at him. She pinned him down. The grey tom nodded. "Good job Breezepaw" he said. Breezepaw got off him. "Thanks Smokepelt" she purred. He wiped the blood off his face. "Come on let's see if Skypool needs anything" he said flicking his tail. Breezepaw nodded. Breezepaw followed her mentor into camp. A few apprentices were cleaning out the elders nest and some cats were in the medicine den but beside that the camp seemed empty. Smokepelt walked into the medicine den.   
"Hello Skypool" he greeted the medicine cat. A sliver tabby tom with blue eyes glanced at   
him. "Hello Smokepelt" he mewed. "could your apprentice get me some borage for the queen?" He asked. "Sure. Breezepaw go get some borage" he said to his apprentice. Breezepaw nodded and ran outside. Smokepelt flicked his tail. "Anyway. Had Starclan talked to you lately?" He asked. "a leader blinded by love. Will destroy thunder" Skypool said solemnly. "Perishstar? He is allied with Thunderclan maybe he'll betray them" Smokepelt said. "I'm not sure" Skypool mewed. "Maybe it's Flamestar who will be blinded by love and will destroy his own clan" he said. "Last time I saw him. He wasn't in his right mind" he flicked his ears back.   
Smokepelt nodded. "This prophecy seems like good news for us. Without Thunderclan there's   
no way Shadowclan will survive" He smirked. 

Breezepaw padded into the medicine den. "I got the borage!" She mewed. "Good. Set it on that rock over there" Skypool said. Breezepaw set down the borage on a flat rock by her. Breezepaw yawned. "I'm going to sleep" She said. Smokepelt nodded.   
"I should be going to sleep too. It is night after all" he said. Skypool nodded as the two cats left.   
Breezepaw padded into the apprentice den. "Your finally here!" Purred a grey she-cat with dark ginger legs and light blue eyes. "What happened Irispaw?" Breezepaw asked. "There's a prophecy! Adderpaw said that Smokepelt and Skypool were talking about it!" Irispaw said excitedly. A black tom who was Adderpaw nodded. "They said some leader is going to destroy Thunderclan" He said.  
"Which leader?" Breezepaw asked. "We don't know for sure. but I'm sure it we all worked   
together we could figure it out!" Irispaw said. A dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes   
glared at Irispaw. That was Cardinalpaw. One of Irispaw's sisters. Apparently as kits Foggysky. The mother of the 3 kits. Duskpaw. Irispaw. And Cardinalpaw. During a attack left Cardinalpaw to die and ran after Irispaw who had ran off. Breezepaw felt a little bad for her but never said anything out loud as Irispaw would have clawed her face off. Irispaw ignored her sister's glare and continued talking. "Anyway. I think it's Perishstar who's gonna end Thunderclan! I heard rumors he trains in the dark forest!" Irispaw said. Cardinalpaw rolled her eyes. "Me too!" A Cream colored tabby she-cat with no tail and green eyes said.   
"Well Daisypaw" Dark ginger tom with white stripes on his legs and tail glanced at the cream   
colored she-cat. "I think it's Flamestar!" He hissed. " Don't be ridiculous Oakpaw! Why would he destroy his own clan?!" Daisypaw protested. "Well...because he's evil!" Oakpaw stammered. "Seriously?!" Daisypaw hissed. Oakpaw glared at her and lashed his tail. "How about we deal with this tomorrow? I mean aren't we all kinda sleepy?" A grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes said. "I guess Duskpaw's right..we should go to sleep" Daisypaw said. Breezepaw nodded and curled up in a ball on her nest. Daisypaw lied down on her nest.


End file.
